Nuka-grenade (Fallout 3)
}} The Nuka-grenade is a craftable thrown explosive in Fallout 3. Characteristics Nuka-grenades are crude, yet effective, bombs consisting of a sealed tin can filled with Nuka-Cola Quantum, Abraxo cleaner and turpentine, which react with one another to explode. Around the middle are several strips of masking tape and the words "RADIATION" and "DANGER" written on both sides in black marker. When thrown, the grenade erupts into a great blue and orange fireball. Its power is bested only by the mini nuke and the bottlecap mine (with perks). Flames and radiation linger for a few seconds after the explosion. Locations * For schematics and component locations, see Schematics - Nuka grenade. * Unlike most craftable weapons in Fallout 3, Nuka-grenades can be found in the wasteland. ** There is a Nuka-grenade on the Mechanist's workbench. ** A Nuka-grenade can be found on a workbench in the Evergreen Mills Foundry. ** Another is located on the second floor from the top of the Old Olney S. Wilson Building in a crate, under a desk above and to the left of the entrance. ** There are three Nuka-grenades in the Citadel Armory, however they can only be accessed if the Citadel was blown up in the Who Dares Wins quest. ** A few can be found in the engineering core of [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]]. Crafting Notes * Nuka-grenades are not affected by either the Demolition Expert or the Pyromaniac perks. * Followers do not seem to account for the Nuka-grenade's increased explosive radius when using them, leading to frequent friendly fire. * Having the Quantum Chemist perk provided by the Broken Steel add-on allows turning ten regular Nuka-Colas into a single Nuka-Cola Quantum, and since regular Nuka-Colas are much more common and can be found in restocked inventories of some merchants, the perk allows creating an essentially unlimited supply of these grenades. * The Nuka-grenade should be used very carefully at close ranges. Besides having a risk of dealing massive damage to the user when used incorrectly (just like any other grenade), the radiation levels from a Nuka-grenade explosion can be astoundingly high. It produces a lingering radiation level of 50 rads for 2 seconds that is roughly half the size of the explosion itself. * In the G.E.C.K., the Nuka-grenade is called a Nuka cocktail, as its original design was based on a Molotov cocktail, using a Nuka-Cola Quantum as a component. The model for this early design can still be found in Fallout 3 s projectiles folder of Meshes.bsa. * If one is thrown on (or at) Harold, he will catch on fire before it explodes. Behind the scenes Originally, the Nuka-grenade was planned to be designed in a form of a bottle, resembling the Molotov cocktail. Sounds Gallery FO3nukacocktail.png| The Nuka-grenade's original design as the Nuka cocktail. Category:Fallout 3 Explosives skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 thrown explosives Category:Fallout 3 craftable items de:Nuka-Granate (Fallout 3) es:Bomba Nuka Cola (Fallout 3) fi:Nuka Grenade it:Granata Nuka pt:Nuka-grenade (Fallout 3) ru:Молотов-кола (Fallout 3) uk:Ядер-граната